Dash Blade
Info Nicknames - The Legend Age - 26 Weight - 215 lbs. Height - 6'1" Entrance Music - The Way I Am ~ Eminem Birthplace - The Bronx, New York Hometown - The Bronx, New York Finishers Death Valley Driver (Blade Driver) Diving Spear Championships CGS World Heavyweight Champion ROG World Heavyweight Champion (Retired Belt) WEF World Beat Down Champion (Defunct) WEF Undisputed Champion (Defunct) WWM Champion (Defunct) CGS Tag Team Champion (Current With Steve Storme) ROG X-Rated Champion (Defunct) Allies Aesha Steve Storme Enemies Kenny Orton Black Dagger Jimmy DeMarco Daniel Blaze Takedown Accomplishments FTW (Five Time World) Champion Match of the Year ROG Tag Team OD LP (Steve Storme & Dash Blade - Current) Insurgency (Mike & Dash Blade) Dash Blade & Aesha - ??? Stables CGS Insurgency (STL, Dash Blade, Mike) CGS Biography Dash Blade was raised in Bronx, New York on the streets. Dash Blade used this background to become a professional wrestler. He first made his mark in CGS, being the first wrestler ever signed their. CGS would build it's company around the young fresh talent. On the first show he was the main event teaming with a man named Daniel Blaze. Daniel Blaze and Dash Blade didn't get a long. It led to a brawl, and Dash Blade didn't end his hatred for his new rival then. Daniel Blaze became the CGS World Heavyweight Champion. This angered Dash and made him more determined and soon enough became a brash arogant champion. Dash had a change and became a man of the crowd, a people's champion. Dash Blade entered into sort of a feud with Beth Storme. Dash didn't like her but there wasn't much he can do. Finally a match was booked inter-gender Dash Blade vs. Beth Storme. Steve Storme entered CGS by attacking the World Heavyweight Champion Dash Blade with a lead pipe on Mayhem during Dash's match with Steve's sister, Bethany Storme. Dash Blade had found his new rival. Dash Blade didn't like the stable Steve had formed and wanted to take them down. The entire roster was soon enough pissed off. Dash didn't form a stable as he got the roster to come together for one night united by a common bond a hate for Steve Storme. That bond didn't last long and Steve got back at Dash many times costing him matches everywhere and leaving Dash Blade battered, bruised, and broken many times. With Dash always getting back up to fight another day. Dash then defended his title against questionable opponents when the fans were dying to see Dash vs. Steve. The match never really took place on CGS grounds as Dash, Steve, STL, and other big names consecutively walked out on the company, furious with the booking and management. This is when Dash took up other opportunities but would eventually return to CGS. Dash Blade came back to Slam had to deal with Jimmy DeMarco a man that he came to know in another fed. Dash Blade had pissed him off bad never actually remembering his name and disrespecting the hell out of him. Fans finally got what they wanted though as Dash met Steve in the squared circle a few times. Slam was only a short success though as CGS came crumbling down again. Steve Storme was obviously the one getting the bias during the Slam period. Dash Blade still repped the CGS as him and STL, and Mike came together in a promotion called Takedown. Dash Blade wrestled under a new persona called StuffOfLegends. They were the CGS Insurgency but STL became too big for his position and Mike and Dash kicked him out. Then Mike and Dash one a couple matches in a row pitting them up agains the tag team champions of Takedown. Dash and Mike stopped caring about the show after that. Dash tried to get out of his contract everyday to focus on other promotions but when the PPV came he had to wrestle according to his contract and him and Mike threw the match. Finally they were freed from Takedown's shackles. Dash Blade then came back to CGS as it was coming back together. He was on Adrenaline but as Carnage was created he was switched over to that show in line for a shot at the world title. He met his girlfriend Aesha and was getting used to repping Carnage and standing up for it until he was moved back over to Adrenaline. Dash lost to Steve at a PPV after Steve low blowed him. Dash just accepted this and requested another match. A ladder match, that would make the winner number 1 contender of whatever they wanted. The result? A draw. So Dash and Steve won the Championships. After the match itwas revealed by Beth Storme that him and Dash are in fact brothers! Dash and Steve's team became stronger. Dash found his new target. His girlfriend's rival's boyfriend Kenny Orton. Dash Blade began doing insane promos building off his brother in preparation for his match against Kenny Orton. They obviously won that match making OD LP an even stronger team. To Be Continued... Category:Wrestlers